


徒然 37 38

by mukaQ



Category: kj8
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukaQ/pseuds/mukaQ





	徒然 37 38

>>>>>  
那年的四月，隅田川沿岸的染井吉野照样开得轰轰烈烈，飘落的淡粉色的花瓣卷进被风吹皱的流水中，仍是一幕美丽的风物诗。  
东京的花期丝毫没受到先前那场灾害的影响按时来临，东京的人们更是，很快回归了正常的生活节奏，其中我们横山先生，顺利成为了横山D，每周四的中午参与着消息类美食节目的生放送。

升职后一个月便迎来了30岁的生日。跟弟弟们吃了饭后回家，洗澡时村上偷偷从厨房端了块小蛋糕，村上老板难得开了金嗓给他认真唱了段生日快乐歌。横山抱怨道自己要减肥，一边和他一人一勺地解决掉了蛋糕。  
之后村上给了他一个包装精美的礼物盒，打开来是个某品牌的手包，他一瞬间哭笑不得。  
“hina，我可不是上班族呀。”  
“这个很好用的，你就拿着用呗。”村上一脸正直的看着他。  
30岁的横山D，跟随自己恋人一同开启了商界人士的爱用品大门。

转眼间翻过了年，村上的生日也到了，横山偷偷订了箱根的温泉旅馆，等村上一下班就拖着他上了电车。  
高级料理，香槟，奶油蛋糕，还有温泉。铺着榻榻米的和式房间里弥漫着浪漫的气息，这倒让村上不适应了起来，终于在横山让房间里的浴缸里撒玫瑰花瓣时，只围了条浴巾在下身的村上难为情地拉住了他：“行了吧，这都在一起多久了，还搞这套。”  
横山停了手，扳过村上的下巴认真吻住了他。水温正合适，他扯下村上的浴巾跟他一起倒进了浴缸里。

直到了深夜，筋疲力尽以后又重新洗完了澡，横山钻进了村上的被窝里，边亲吻着他的耳廓边把腰间碍事的浴袍腰带解开，手心贴上他结实的腹部，指尖在肚脐周围打着圈儿。  
村上被他弄得痒了，哼哼着缩起脖子，又一把拉开横山在衣服里胡来的双手。“别闹了，我困……”  
横山只好用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的颈部，村上转过身，捧住他的脸对准嘴唇狠狠亲了一口，之后又留给了他一个背影。  
“偶尔这样不也挺好的吗，生活是需要一点情趣的。”横山小声嘟囔道，只可惜回答他的只有身旁人渐渐响亮的鼾声。  
他叹口气，轻轻在村上的头顶落下一个吻，“生日快乐，hina。”

如果时间能够重来，横山裕这样想，他一定会重视起来那天自己的抱怨。  
村上的公司越做越大，整天忙得见不到人。而他参与的节目也开始变多，台里周一晚上新开了个深夜档，以吐槽各种社会奇葩事和挑事儿各县县民为卖点，播出不久便成了话题。  
这下横山跑外景的时间更多了，全国各地的跑，忙起来也见不到人。  
而这节目偏偏也是周一收录，有时录个三期，正正好卡在12点结束，等送走观众清理完现场回家都凌晨了。隔壁屋那位社长累了一天，早早就关了房门躺进被窝。横山每周一回家面对的都是漆黑的屋子，轻手轻脚地洗完澡，回到房间倒头就睡。

年过了三十，正好是发展事业的黄金期，以工作为重没有任何的问题。他本来也是这么想的。平平淡淡才是最好，相安无事的日子更显得珍贵。  
他就这样天真的想着，过了三年所谓的相安无事的生活。

当每天的生活都和前一天没什么两样时，日子过起来就相当的快了。一眨眼的工夫就从年初到了年底，这几年村上没怎么变，就是头发长了又短的区别，横山倒是充分利用起了休息时间，蹭了大老板的健身房年卡，奶油肚甩掉了，身材也结实了不少，洗完澡都要在浴室里陶醉几分钟的那种。

只可惜练出来的好身材也没太多的时间让某人饱眼福。繁忙的工作活生生让两人走上了禁欲系的道路，两周一次都算是勤的了。起初横山还会有些埋怨，可后来随着节目收视节节涨，要取材做的外景也越来越多，最后忙得连抱怨的时间都没有了。

>>>>>  
这天横山难得早早回了家，村上还在加班，索性就叫了外卖，然后进厨房从柜子里翻出了猫粮。这几年最大的变化应该就是家里多了只猫咪，本来和小动物这种萌系存在绝缘的村上被安田带着去了趟宠物店，不知怎么就看对了眼，当晚就把这只小橘猫抱回了家里。  
“chi，吃饭啦。”横山打开关猫的笼子敲了敲，猫咪探出脑袋来蹭了蹭他，四处打量了下发现村上没回来，又兴致恹恹地缩了回去。

比起他小猫和村上亲得多，连上厕所都会挠门，一会儿不见他就失落得慌。村上也宠她，看电视时手从来不闲着，抱起她就在柔软的小肚子上抓来抓去，乐此不疲。横山裕的家庭地位日渐低下。

他坐在地板上叹了口气，把猫抱了出来，也不知是说给谁听：“他今晚回来可晚，你可别等了。”

伺候完猫主子吃喝，又铲完了屎，横山换下衣服冲了个澡，拿了两罐啤酒进了卧室，还锁上了门。  
做贼心虚的感觉顿时涌了上来。他打开几年前村上送的现在还用着的公文包，摸出两盒DVD扔在床上。  
封面露骨的标题，女人若隐若现丰腴的肉体，还有挑逗诱惑的眼神。横山裕自嘲的勾起嘴角。

深夜档的节目自是不缺少荤话段子，平时外景取材他们也没少了那些低级的玩笑和梗。共事的工作人员也都是男性居多，收工了吃饭喝酒时难免会聊些下流的东西。横山直言的清心寡欲让同事几个大开了眼界。  
“忙归忙，但买点成人杂志买点碟看看还是需要的。”摸着良心说，横山裕就连拆内页的八卦杂志都很久没买过了。  
“你这样可不行，对身体不好。”已婚的前辈喝高了拍着他的肩膀，以一个过来人的身份对他说。  
“即使家里有老婆了，看看片子还是可以的，日子过起来才有味道。”

然而根本就不是这么个问题。横山没办法告诉他们真正问题的所在，只是打着哈哈，被那几个所谓的前辈一通教训，还说下次找个机会借他点劲爆的珍藏款。本以为是醉酒了的胡话，谁知道今天下班前还真塞给他了。

接到手里时像个烫手山芋让人哭笑不得，等真拿回了家里，作为男人的好奇心还是驱使他锁上门拿电脑播放了起来。  
可耻，自己都觉得真可耻。

女人矫揉造作的呻吟甜腻的过分，横山匆忙关掉了视频，拿着抽纸进了卫生间。  
他对于自己身体本能的反应觉得非常讨厌。  
从结论上来说，他喜欢的不是女人。可他也不能拍着胸脯保证说自己喜欢的就是男人。  
他只是在茫茫人海里碰巧遇上了村上信五，然后喜欢上了他而已。如果他们那年没有在东京再次相遇，也许现在正过着再平凡不过的家庭生活吧。  
嘛，不过现在也过着平凡的同居生活呢。平凡到快像两个同租一套房的室友了。  
乱七八糟的想法挤进了脑海，横山重重叹了口气，把纸丢进了马桶。

抽水声冲走了羞耻污浊的证据，他把光盘取出来，扔进了床头的抽屉。

过了约莫一周的时间终于赶上了村上难得的休假。大社长下班就去便利店拎了两瓶二阶堂的小麦烧酒，一边小酌一边看起了先前录的足球比赛，痛痛快快到了半夜。  
等横山录完节目回家的时候，村上四仰八叉地躺在沙发上，电视还开着，正播到吵吵闹闹的深夜节目，真不知道他是怎么睡着的。

横山关了电视，面对着沙发上打着轻鼾的村上信五发愁。他可没有能把这只醉酒的大猩猩打横抱回房间的自信。索性捏住了他的鼻子，呼吸困难的村上一下止住了鼾声，皱起眉挣扎了几下便睁开了眼。  
“你回来了啊。”初醒时掺杂了酒味的问候听上去黏糊糊的。  
横山扫了眼茶几，只有见底了的烧酒瓶和便利店卖的下酒菜。“你吃晚饭了吗？”  
“没呢，”村上用手背揉了揉眼睛，咧开嘴嘿嘿笑了起来，“正好我饿了，给我煮碗拉面吧。”

他放下包光着脚进了厨房。这几年厨艺不见有长进，但煮个面还是绰绰有余。横山弯下身子在橱柜里翻着不知什么时候买的拉面，确认还没过期以后拿出来放在了料理台。  
无意识地叹了气。大晚上的吃泡面，这人吃不胖的体质还真是招仇恨。冰箱里鸡蛋也没有了，看着冰箱上不知道是多久以前的留言贴纸，横山甚至有些想不起来他俩上一次在家共进晚餐是什么时候的事了。

那些烦躁的情绪又一下子涌上了心头。粗暴地撕开包装把面丢进锅里，烦闷的罪魁祸首却毫不知情地像只八爪鱼一般地黏了上来。村上从背后紧紧抱住了他，下巴支在他的肩膀上，湿热的酒气都呼在了他的颈间。  
喝醉酒的村上信五战斗力接近一头熊。横山挣不开，干脆也懒得挣扎，任他抱着自己继续盯着锅里扑腾的气泡发呆。  
八爪鱼村上先生变本加厉，隔着衣服摸够了腹肌，一只手悄悄移到了横山的身后捏了把他的屁股。  
“喂。”横山言语上制止了他，可明显没有取得什么实际效果，有些好笑地问道：“你不吃面啦？”

“不吃了，”村上开始啃起了他的脖子，尖锐的虎牙划过皮肤一阵刺痛，又亲又咬的吸吮声中听见村上含含糊糊的说道，“比较想吃你。”  
说实话这本是个绝佳的做爱引火线，但横山总觉得少了点什么。他现在并不是很想做的心情。  
只是偏头靠上了村上的头顶，用脸颊蹭了蹭他干爽的头发。村上有段时间没剪头发了，平时去上班时都梳着干练的背头，洗完澡以后软软的垂下来时刘海早已遮住了眼睛。横山的手指穿过他的发丝，撩起前发后对上了村上的大眼睛。  
醉酒的下垂眼笼罩了一层水雾般，还是一如既往的惹人怜。他凑过嘴唇亲吻了他的眼角。

下垂眼先生立即眼睛眯成了一条线，撅起嘴就往横山脸上蹭。新长出来的胡茬刮过脸颊刺刺痒痒的，横山扳过他的下巴，用力吻住了他。  
从厨房到客厅再到卧室，吻得难舍难分。横山把村上按倒在床上，几下扒掉了衣服便迫不及待地进去了。时隔了太久的亲密两人都相当的卖力，在颈部还有胸口都啃出青青紫紫的痕迹，毫不担心别人眼光的宣示着主权。  
只不过村上是因为醉了，横山却清醒得很。他用力顶向村上身体深处，低下头用吻抚平村上因情欲和快感纠结起的眉头。

高潮过后两人都躺在床上不同，此起彼伏的粗重的喘气声中夹杂了浓郁的男性气息。简单拿纸擦了下，两人光着屁股抱在一起，繁忙的一天工作结束以后，既痛快喝了酒又痛快射了精的村上筋疲力尽，很快进入了睡梦。  
横山搂住他精壮的身体，折腾这么半晚上此时意识反而清醒了。  
这几年他的心里打了无数个松松的小结，每一个都看似无碍，一拽就能解开的那种，然而等他注意到时，早就缠绕到一起理不清了。  
他听着身旁人低响的鼾声瞪大了眼，最后小心翻身下了床，穿上睡裤去了隔壁村上的房间。

村上爱干净的性子容不得房间脏乱，到处都收拾得井井有条，连床单都是理好的。横山钻进凉凉的被窝里，嗅着村上的气味，闭上了眼睛。

>>>>>  
这一觉就睡到了天亮。起床时村上还没醒，横山轻手轻脚进了自己的房间拿衣服，再顺手把被村上踢到了地上的棉被捞起来。  
家里食材不一定有，咖啡豆倒是始终及时补充的。热腾腾的黑咖啡就着吐司，两三口吃完便出发去上班。  
今天也是普通的一天。

横山本也是这么想的，如果没有在台里被问到那张光碟的事情。

DVD原封不动还躺在自己的抽屉里。横山也没曾细想，那天早上村上从他的抽屉里翻内裤出来穿的时候怎么会没有看见。  
但它就安静的躺在那里，就像是一个谁都不愿意去触碰的秘密。横山第二天就把碟物归原主，假装成什么都没有发生的样子。

但事实是确实什么都没有发生。他们还是过着从早忙到晚的生活，低头不见抬头也不见。村上公司的新项目快上市了，现在在最终的测试阶段，全公司上上下下都是高压状态，社长亲自坐镇，他不走谁都别想先回家。

横山有点担心，发消息问他用不用给他送点吃的。  
他说不用，早就订好了全公司的加班餐。  
他又问需要拿换洗衣服什么的吗，对方回复说不用，便利店有卖1000三件的白T恤，凑合着穿。

您可真不嫌弃这衣服穿着掉您身价。横山暗自吐了个槽，收起了手机。

说来也真神奇，一直觉得恋人神经粗的横山裕，也有大条到丝毫没察觉出村上哪里不对劲的一天。  
Deadline一过村上就回到家里蒙头大睡，横山也知道大老板有多累，便没去打扰他。  
一直到第二天下午睡足了觉，饿醒了的社长先生才起床，那冰箱里简单的食材做起了晚餐。横山下班回家时，他正慢悠悠地喝着味增汤。怀念的食物香气扑鼻而来，横山脱了外套准备去洗手，只听村上淡淡的说了句。  
“抱歉，我不知道你今天这时候下班。”

吸溜着泡面的横山裕还没察觉到哪里不对劲。  
等到夜深了，村上却无视他转身进了房间打算关门时，他开始觉得有点不对了。  
接着他拒不配合扭过头推开自己说今天累了不想做的时候，横山终于意识到了问题。三番两次地被躲开难免也没好气，他问说怎么了。

村上不说话，只是盯着一旁的电脑桌。上面摞了几本他爱买的运动杂志，里面夹了一本露骨的工口书籍，露出的一角还能隐约辨认出些淫秽的词句。  
“这是什么？”横山把书抽出来。  
“你觉得这是什么？”村上反问。

气氛一下子跌到了冰点。横山这才反应过来，村上可能早就看到了那些AV，这些天来的躲避冷淡和先前的阴阳怪气，竟是在跟自己闹脾气。  
“所以还是觉得小姐姐好是吧。”  
说实话横山裕挺生气的，在一起这么久村上居然还是不信任他。但直面生理上这个尖锐的取向问题时，他却也并不那么底气十足。  
“每天女主播女同事，还有采访，漂亮的姑娘应该见了不少。”  
“你不也一样吗，你的员工还有那些女客户，我可不信没人对你虎视眈眈。”

原来不信任是彼此的。这几年积累的那些恼人的琐事似乎是寻得了爆发口，迅速填满了横山的脑海。  
鲜少的交流和亲密，忙不完的工作，神经质级别的洁癖，自说自话抱回家里养的猫咪。喝醉酒就麻烦的要死，睡觉时的鼾声吵得他难以入眠。  
他一直在努力忽视掉村上信五这个人变得越来越不可爱了的现实。

村上沉默了几秒，随后抬起头直直盯住他：“那要吵架吗？”  
出现了。这是他最不喜欢村上的地方，率直过了头连要不要吵架这种话都能理直气壮的问出口。  
横山自知自己的别扭和玻璃心，但村上信五从来都像是穿着鞋毫不在意地大步就踏进自己的心房。他想挖个坑把自己埋起来，但到处都被村上脏兮兮的鞋踩得留下了他的足迹，他根本无处可逃。

本来以为这些年的相处，让他学会了敞开心扉，让村上的待人处事变得柔软。这样看来，他们都还差得远。  
不禁觉得好笑，面对这个交往了快十年的恋人，他开始觉得他们各种不合适了。  
涉谷曾说他俩就像是齿轮，凹凸相互契合。可磨损了这么多年，却变得渐渐不那么咬合了。

横山最后只剩叹气，转身回了自己的房间。复杂的心绪之中，那股淡淡的自卑又从心底滋生了出来。它从不曾消失。  
想要寻求安定的他与追求着更高更远的村上信五，他们的步调始终无法统一。  
第一辆车是村上先买的，房子是为了方便他办公租的3LDK，为此房租他都给得多一些。冷不防想起了那年村上刚创业的时候他们大吵的一架，迷茫中开始寻求改变的自己，和现在一样的无力。

自卑伸出了粗壮的藤蔓一圈圈缠紧了心脏，横山觉得自己再待在这个空间里就快要窒息。

他咬着嘴唇坐了半晌，起身开始收拾起了东西。

几天后他站在新租的小公寓门前给村上发了条消息。  
“对不起，我觉得我们还是暂时先分开一下的好。”


End file.
